


Bait

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabblish, Fishing, Implied Relationships, Implied beginnings of relationships, Introspection, Junk, M/M, Slice of Life, pining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Moonbin can't help but be observant as he tries not to dwell on Eunwoo's absence.  He notices a few things he just can't put words to, both about Jinjin and Mj's mysterious love of fishing and his feelings for Eunwoo.





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. But I wrote this because:  
> A. I wanted to  
> B. I love this perspective writing  
> C. I hate fishing  
> D. I love Moonbin

Moonbin had only invited himself along because Eunwoo had been busy. And by busy he meant too busy for him and that had hurt. Well sort of, as he did understand the logistics of their profession after all. Which meant not getting butt hurt over the little things like his best friend being too busy for him because he was working. Even if he was a little butt hurt over the fact that he was not. He was fit for acting too and one day Fantagio would wake up and realize it. 

Until then he’d pass his time with the other members. Or on his own hobbies. Just not today, because being in the dorm would only remind him that Eunwoo was too busy for him. And he didn’t really want to think about how that made his heart ache softly in ways he wasn’t about to acknowledge anytime soon. So he’d instead tagged along with Jinjin and Mj who seemed to have something more productive on their minds than brooding. 

It hadn’t taken him more than an hour to regret it. He’d thought it would be fun, he’d thought it would be everything Jinjin made it out to be. After all, Mj was doing it too. He’d been wrong and now he was sitting on a boat, on the river, even broodier than before, fishing. Worse he was going to be stuck there for hours because his hyungs actually liked fishing and had only let him come along on the stipulation he be patient. He hadn’t thought this much patience would be required. 

If he’d known that fishing wasn’t everything Jinjin said it was he would have brought his phone with him, even though his elders had forbade it. Jinjin still had his phone, not that he’d actually looked at it at all in the last hour. His eyes trained on the line in the water. The same as Myungjun’s. While Moonbin hadn’t actually looked at his line in the last ten minutes. Instead entertaining the thought of why his hyungs even liked this. He supposed it was the quiet, the isolation.

Thinking about it as a getaway from the idol life made fishing bearable for at least another twenty minutes. In which Mj caught something, it was fairly decent sized and promptly thrown in a bucket of water on board. Jinjin had smiled, lazy but contented and Moonbin had to do a double take. It had been awhile since he’d seen their leader so relaxed. But for some reason he didn’t think it had anything to do with fishing. 

With nothing else entertaining to do Moonbin found himself observing his hyungs as they fished. He kept his own line in the water, a steady hand on his fishing pole, and his eyes on his hyungs to see what he could see. Well after he convinced himself that he wasn’t doing anything wrong by doing it. They did all spend so much time being observed that he couldn’t help feeling a little guilty doing it in their free time. But not guilty enough not to do it. He had to do something to keep himself awake. 

He didn’t expect to see what he did though. Actually he hadn’t been sure what he’d see at all other than two men fishing, which meant sitting there quietly watching the water for god knew how long. He did see that of course. But he also saw how closely they sat together, despite the fact they were both fishing. Granted Mj had told him that he preferred bottom fishing while Jinjin preferred casting. 

From what he could tell, being that he was at least a good four or five feet away behind them, they weren’t talking. Yet whenever Mj pulled his line, lightly to stir the lure he was using, he would see Jinjin give him a look. A fond one that reminded Moonbin of the looks their leader gave the eldest all the time that no one else ever saw. Except maybe Sanha being the baby and all. Not that he was jealous. It just didn’t fit the action. 

Then there were the subtle but gentle ways they moved, whenever Jinjin reeled something, usually his own bait back, Mj would lean away but not too much. Their hands would brush over the bait, tackle box, or the lures. Lightly as if they were both thinking the same thing. But no words were spoken. And Moonbin couldn’t explain why it made him smile and his chest tighten. He could say it reminded him of Eunwoo. 

The actions made him remember all the times he and Eunwoo had reached for the same things while sharing a room. Or they’d just move along with each other while watching movies, in sync outside of dancing. It made his heart flutter whenever it happened. Briefly he wondered if that was why his hyungs cheeks were tinted pink and not the sun. Though he dismissed the thought focusing on recasting his own line, because Jinjin was looking at him. 

For some reason he felt caught. As if he’d seen something he wasn’t supposed to. How he wasn’t sure. As his hyungs always acted like that. Either going off places together to play basketball or do whatever it was they did. Like fishing, which he was never, ever joining them for again. Glancing back at them he saw they were whispering now, both inattentive of their lines as they looked at each other. He saw a vision of their future as old men doing the same. 

He wondered if maybe one day he’d actually enjoy fishing if he were with Eunwoo. The thought put color on his cheeks as he thought about their fingers brushing over bait. Well maybe not just brushing but connecting, and staying that way as they kept one hand on their poles. That had him shaking his head back and forth until he felt his brain rattle. There was no way that was going to happen. He didn’t even feel that way about Eunwoo. 

Looking back at Jinjin and Mj he saw them smiling at each other, silent laughter written across their faces and he just knew one of them told a lame joke. They were always telling lame jokes but they laughed at each other’s jokes anyway. Moonbin sighed to himself this wasn’t making him miss Eunwoo any less and at this point he was starting to think about him more. Like the way he told lame jokes, jokes Moonbin would laugh at regardless. 

Then there was the fact that he wouldn’t mind sitting in the comfortable quiet with him, even if it made him sleepy. Or just whispering quietly about their days as they watched the water for a fish. Just so he could be close to him without any other interference. Well except when he got a bite like he did now. Though that caused quite a stir as it had been so long since he’d actually fished he’d needed help taking it off the hook. 

Watching Jinjin handle the fish with ease was something else though. It was talent he decided as Mj squeezed up on their leader to inspect the catch, the same way he’d leaned over earlier. Their arms brushing, and their faces inches apart for no good reason. Moonbin blushed as it happened again ten minutes later when Jinjin was the one catching a fish, bragging about the size. It didn’t look like he was talking about fish from the gestures he was making, that Moonbin pointedly ignored. 

He also pointedly ignored the way Mj’s face flushed and where his thoughts went. They’d all made dick jokes before, it just wasn’t like that. Sometimes he wished it was like that with Eunwoo. Sighing aloud Moonbin reeled in his line, hiding the fact he was no longer fishing with his back. There were other things he needed to address more than catching another fish. Like his feelings, which he couldn’t really ignore now, for Eunwoo.

Moonbin would be the first to say Eunwoo was, is his best friend. He’d also be the first person to call someone insane for not finding their visual attractive gender aside. If angels walked the earth there was no way his best friend wasn’t among them. He was sweet, funny, and the most gorgeous person Moonbin had ever laid eyes on. And he worked around idols so he definitely knew a thing or two about beauty. That and hard work which Eunwoo also swept all of Astro and a few other entire groups away with.

Which might be why whenever Moonbin thought about their visual his chest hurt, squeezing tightly over how perfect the other was. How perfect they fit together, just like Mj and Jinjin behind him in their fishing expertise fit to make a good team. Only maybe he wanted more. Something a little more than Mj and Jinjin had, granted he was starting to suspect that maybe they already had what he hadn’t realized he wanted. But he knew now and he wasn’t sure how Eunwoo would feel about it. 

He knew that finding out about Eunwoo’s feelings was going to be an even longer wait than waiting on this hyungs to tire of fishing. Still he resolved himself to do it. Just as he resolved himself to give fishing one more try when he saw that there was literally only a tackle box’ worth of distance between his hyungs now. And before there had been about two feet. Maybe he’d learn their secrets and make some of his own by being patient and waiting for the fish to take the bait.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry for the junk. I was bored? Had too much coffee? Really, really hate fishing and don't understand why my Grandpa and Jinwoo like it.


End file.
